Forum:Quitting the Wikia until After X-Mas
I'm sick of Arlong PArks coming to me for all their Wikia insulting needs and harassment. I've had it with Greg calling us baised and incorrect, sucky, etc. Why is he telling me this??? I'm not the God of this wikia? I'm not even the representative on the AP forums! I'm meant to be there as a fan, I'll support the incorrectness of others' views of us, thats about it. If the folks can't accept the wikias good and bad points, fine but don't keep coming to me to insult us at every moment, there are others' at AP from the wikia; not just I. I can't even have a go at Greg for sending his "you suck" messages to me because his inbox is full. I don't want messages from him constantly telling me how the wikia sucks, I'm not at AP forums as an editor I go there to be a FAN. So I figured I need a break, see you guys around Jan 1st. Oh and I'll pop in on X-mas day to say "merry x-mas". I must say you've seen me responding here to AP forums messages in the past. Why I've become our ambassador I don't know, I never asked to be. I'm actually getting quite upset that I can't be allowed to be a fan because of this whole "go between the wikia and AP". I'm not even editing that much, I've just done the races pages heavily and thats it. As I said, I don't know how I've ended up becoming Ambassador but I don't like it. One-Winged Hawk 12:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :You are very active on the wikia, that's why people think about you as some kind of "wikia offical". Even if Greg thinks that our wikia sucks, he has no right to offend you personaly. Tell him that he should throw a look on this talk page and read that he's a braindead idiot. I wish you a Merry X-Mas and a Happy New Year! We'll "see us" next year. El Chupacabra 15:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::He hasn't insulted me, its all directed at the wikia. I'm only here to grab my Deviantart account web address to show to something since its on my user page and I'm going for my X-mas break. I've got things to sort out for X-mas elsewhere, I'm just clarifying it before I leave. Lets not get in a fight with Greg here though folks. This argument isn't a fight worth getting into with that guy. There are other wikias out there who don't get half the stick we get, its just unfortunately we do. Half of me wonders if its not because our wikia isn't run by the forumers, but because we're all unknowns. When I look at the other wikias, many of the popular ones are run by the main "crew" of their fandoms. But in the OP fandom, the attentions divided mostly between AP, K-Fs and Greg's site. :::All I know is, this isn't a fight we can win, I don't want us to attempt it. Lets just get on with it and let the other sites remain gathering their opinions of us, I've already seen what happens when one group of a fandom fights another too often the backlash is ugly from both sides and divides otherwise stable and clean communities. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC)